The present invention relates to a simplified and foldable box into which dust, rubbish and wasted matters are disposed.
As a container for getting dust, rubbish and wasted matters, a rubbish box, trash box, etc. are known. Rubbish boxes and baskets have been made of wood and bines of wood respectively. Recently, containers made from plastics have been used as such a box. However, this is merely a variation of the material of the conventional rubbish box and so on by using plastics.
Nowadays, throwaway or one-way articles have been broadly used, so that throwaway rubbish box and so on are desired. So far, there have been few known simple boxes for placement in rubbish box and the like although plastic bags made from polyethylene, etc. or paper bags have been employed as a means for housing rubbish, etc., in a rubbish box.